Pretty Lies
by my time is now
Summary: Lies can break relationships, but if used correctly, they can help make relationships too. John and Eve are going through some problems in their life, the unexpected happens when a common best friend tries to mend their relation with lies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- I have missed writing this couple, they are one of my absolute favourite pairings ever. I am writing them after a long time and I plan to continue writing them in future.

It was morning in the Cena household and the head of the family of two, John Cena was sitting in the living room and going through the newspaper. His wife of three years, Eve Cena was in the kitchen preparing coffee for him. After a couple of minutes, she entered the room and placed a big cup of steaming coffee on the table in front of him and left the room quietly. John absent-mindedly took the cup and gave a sip, the next moment he was spitting out the coffee all over the newspaper.

"What the...", John put the cup on the table and called loudly, "Eve...Eve...come here quick!", he waited impatiently for his wife to appear. Once he saw her enter the room, he exploded, "Since when do I drink coffee this strong and with so much sugar? What were you thinking? You can't even make a simple coffee properly", he fumed.

Eve was silent for a few seconds, then she let out a strained apologetic smile. "Oh, the last time I made coffee was for Randy yesterday evening, I totally forgot and mixed up, I will make you a new cup." She turned to leave but John called after her, "This is not the only time, you have been making mistakes a little too much nowadays...wait, Randy was here? What was he doing here, he is not even supposed to be in the town!"

Eve replied with the air of a person who didn't really want to talk much, "Yes he was out of town and returned yesterday and came to see me, I don't see where is the problem with that. And what do you mean I am making mistakes all the time?", she asked with little anger.

"Well Randy seems to be visiting you only when I am out, why is he avoiding me? And yes you are making many mistakes lately, the foods have lost their taste, you forget to run various errands, you continuously drop things, last week I was even forced to do laundry when you were supposed to do that, but you simply forgot. Not to mention you always seem to be lost in some thoughts." John listed off one after another, it was clear he was still frustrated about the laundry thing.

The think with Randy was a little complicated and John was mostly to blame for it and he knew it. No brother would want to continuously hear about someone fucking his sister, even if they were married and John was a reputed trash talker in the society. He always made fun of Randy saying how he was banging one of the hottest ass in his sister and that had led to even physical confrontations between them. Though John always said it as a joke, Randy was a hothead and did not hear about it. In recent times John had ceased to make fun of it but still Randy made extra precaution to avoid him at all costs. However both the men made extra precaution that Eve didn't know or hear anything of it.

"How would I know, you must have said something to piss him off, he was asking about you yesterday though. And I am perfectly fine, it is you who is acting weird, suddenly you have started picking mistakes from the tiniest things and I was sick that day, obviously you would know if you cared enough for me." Eve retorted with a sneer.

John decided to ignore the Randy part for now, "So it's suddenly my fault that you can't cook properly? It is my fault that you forget to do things? You say you were sick but you were definitely not acting like it. Damn, what the hell is wrong with you?", he asked loudly.

This time Eve plain shouted, "You are what is wrong with me, have you ever considered how you treat me? All the time you are in the house you go, "Eve do this, Eve do that, Eve bring this, Eve you make that, while you sit still on your ass. I can't even watch my tv shows peacefully because you are always watching those damn sports channels."

John was taken aback by the sudden burst from his wife but he did not show it on his face. He went for a weak comeback instead, "Well at least it is many times better than those horrible soap operas you tend to watch, it also educates people about health, fitness and exercises, something many people seem to forget," he said with a look as if referring to her.

Eve suddenly fell silent. She gritted her teeth and said slowly,"So you are saying that I am unhealthy, that I am not fit? Do you mean to say that I am fat?", Eve glared at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes as if daring him to agree with her.

John had regretted the moment the words left his mouth. Not even in his wildest dreams he could imagine his wife as fat or unhealthy. Eve had the perfect hourglass figure and was the envy of many of his friends' wives. He took great pride in the fact that he nailed her right in school and married her later. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, period. However judging by how she was standing right in front of him and giving him the look, he decided to steer the conversation to some other direction.

"Goddamn woman, when did I say that you look fat? I just meant that watching sports is better than watching those soaps and reality craps that are fake and just plain waste of time." John threw his hands up in frustration. "Don't twist my words. And you are becoming careless in your works, you used to do everything perfectly before."

"Well", Eve started, her voice dripping with venom, "In that case you should've married someone who is perfect for you, because I for sure, am not one", she stormed out of the room.

John sat silently, breathing out a deep sigh and analysing his situation. For reasons right or wrong, he had pissed off his wife and didn't show signs of cooling down any time soon. He decided to stay away from her for the time being and planned on leaving for his work early.

John clearly his throat and shouted just so that Eve could hear him from wherever she was, "I am going to take a shower and leave for work early today", he just hoped she got the message that he wanted breakfast without much argument and quietly headed for the bathroom.

After about 20 minutes, John was all dressed and ready and entered the dining room. Eve was nowhere in sight and neither was there any breakfast on the table. He looked sideways and took a deep breath, "Is the breakfast ready or will it take some more time?", he asked raising his voice a little.

Eve's voice came from inside the kitchen, "There is no breakfast today, I tried but could not make you the perfect meal so I think it's best that you eat from outside", no person on earth could miss the rage and sarcasm dripping from her voice as she tried to reply as sweetly as possible.

John sighed inwardly, he knew he was at fault but was at least hoping to get a breakfast before leaving for work. Eve wouldn't even give him that much comfort. "Crazy bitch", he muttered slowly but nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud screech came from the kitchen.

"What did you call me? You thought I won't be able to hear it?", it was fortunate of John that Eve did not come out in person or she would have probably laughed at his panic act. He quickly thought of some lie but couldn't come up with anything good. "I mean, it would have been better if you made me breakfast anyway, you know that it's a long time before I get a lunch break and...", he was halted by the loud clattering noise of utensils falling on the floor.

"Stop bullshitting me, I am not deaf, if you don't get out of the house within one minute, instead of dropping this plates on the floor, I will be throwing them at your head", Eve dropped another something with a loud noise that she herself was at least not bullshitting her threat. John was mighty glad that most of their utensils were of steel and hence no chance of breaking, however he was definitely not taking any chances with his wife's threat though.

"Okay okay, I am leaving, I am leaving, no need to go all psycho on me", before Eve could retort or act, he hurried away, took his briefcase and with one last glance at the mirror, he came out of the house. He walked to his garage by the side, took out his car and drove off searching for someplace to eat first.

John drove mindlessly for a few minutes, thinking over the situation with his wife. He didn't know what or who started it but him and Eve were having problems lately. There was no loss of love between them though, it was just that they were arguing very much. They both or it was probably him in particular were catching each other's tiniest mistakes and blowing it out of proportion making it a huge deal. There had even been a decline in their sex life in recent weeks.

He decided to do the one thing he hadn't done in a long time, he planned on having a heart to heart discussion with his best friend about this situation. He took out his phone, scrolled through the names, selected the number and finally called his as well as Eve's common best friend Maryse Oullet Mizanin.

John, Eve, Mike and Maryse were pretty tight friends in school and the other couple had a significant role in getting them together. They had been best friends ever since. Maryse was a housewife while Mike was a travelling agent and mostly stayed out of home, but they were a very happy couple. John had always shared his problems with them before but hadn't talked to them in a while. He decided to take a chance this time.

"Hey Ryse, how are you? Haven't talked with you in a while. Is Mike at home?" John asked as he parked the car at the side of the road. Maryse replied that she was fine and that Mike is out of town with work again. "I really need to meet you today, will you be at home in the evening, I will come direct from work". Maryse said that it was fine with her and asked him about the situation, to which he replied, "It's not a biggie, just need to talk with you about Eve, you know, what is happening with our lives and stuff, but alright I will meet you in the evening today", with that he disconnected the call and drove off to finally have his breakfast before work.

A/N2- Hope you liked this chapter. This story is going to be three chapters long. Reviews are appreciated.

Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- I own nothing, just the plot.

A/N1- Thanks for the reviews friends, I am glad you are reading and liking the story. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Maryse put her phone on the table and sat silent for a few minutes. She could already guess what John wanted to talk with her about. Unbeknownst to both John and Eve, she and Mike had actually heard about some conflicts between them from some of their common friends. They wanted to intervene earlier but decided against it at the final moment. However things now seemed to be much serious between them and she had to find a way to make the couple as loving and caring as before.

First thing Maryse did was called Eve. The brunette was a little hesitant and didn't want to agree but she finally convinced her to come visit her at noon because she had some news to share with her. Maryse was a very smart woman and her friends said that she always had some tricks up her sleeve, she wondered if her this trick could really show it's magic.

It was finally noon and Eve was sitting in front of Maryse at her home. She looked tired and worn out as Maryse noticed and didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood. However Eve didn't show any signs of it and she talked to the blonde easily enough, she probably didn't want to worry her about her own problems.

"So", Maryse began once they had ended the formalities, "John dropped by to visit earlier today, he was pretty excited while talking about you. Actually one of the main reasons I asked you to come it to congratulate you on your happy married life and also to know the details."

The later part of the conversation was lost on Eve as she sat straight on her seat, "What? John came here in the morning? I guess he did his breakfast here too, that cheap. What did he say? Must be complaining about me?", finally it dawned up on Eve, "Wait, what? Congratulate me? What are you talking about?", she asked a little confused.

Maryse didn't expect such an outburst from Eve, she was a little taken aback. She realised that John hadn't ate his breakfast at home, so she had to make up something new, but first she collected herself from the surprise.

"Yeah, he ate breakfast here. He said that you wanted to make him breakfast but since he had to leave early, he asked you not to. There were some change of plans and he came here instead. Why, you didn't want to make him breakfast?" Maryse asked casually.

Eve's face showed a mixture of anger, shock and confusion as she listened to the blonde talk. "He said that I wanted to make him breakfast?", she asked slowly.

"Yeah", Maryse replied in a confused voice, "Hey, don't feel bad that he ate here, I know that you are upset you couldn't make him breakfast but that is obviously not your fault, you tried and John stopped you, end of story. You will get plenty of chances to feed him breakfast for the rest of your lives,", the blonde laughed at her own joke.

Before Eve could respond, Maryse started talking again, "So what is happening between you two, John was all praises about you, Eve, you turned out to be real good housewife. I am very happy for you two."

"That's bullshit", Eve had finally have enough of the blonde's lies, "You are lying, John must have complained about me, what did he say huh? That I am a terrible wife? That I can't cook food properly? That I always watch some crap shows, that I make him do his laundry? Come on, tell me the truth, what did he say?" Eve was visibly angry by the end of her rant.

"What? Nooo, why would I lie to you?", Maryse exclaimed loudly, "John didn't say anything like that. On the contrary, he was praising you very much. He did talk about those things though but nothing like you said about it."

Eve was very much curious now, "Oh really? Pray tell me then what he said about me, I can't wait to hear his side of the story", there was still some anger in her voice as she leaned on the sofa.

"Well", Maryse started, her voice as smooth as possible, "John praised you very much as a cook, said you have been cooking the best meals lately. He talked of some cook book you follow while preparing food and they taste delicious. You definitely have to give me that book sometime", she ended with a serious face.

Eve was stumped, she didn't know what to say. She actually had a cook book but she had not used it for a couple of months now. She wondered why John was telling such lies to Maryse about her, probably because he wanted to prove to her how good his wife is. However Eve felt miserable thinking about it. She decide to play along and hear more on the matter.

"Yeah, I have a cook book, I will bring it the next time we visit each other. John said that? I am glad he likes the meals I prepare, I thought he didn't like me as a cook. But did he say anything about me being sick and him doing laundry? He was a little upset about it", Eve wanted to see what story had John made about it.

"Oh come on, why will John think like that about you? And yes, he did talk about the laundry thing and no he is not at all upset. He said that he had no idea at first that you were sick, but when he learnt about it, he was amazed by your willingness to still do the laundry, he said that he admired you for that. So he stopped you and did the laundry himself, he said it was not at all a big deal for him, he rather enjoyed it. Why, did he say something to you?", the blonde probed on the matter.

Eve was again at a loss of words. Where was the John who was yelling and shouting at her for having to do the laundry and who was this John who was praising her unconditionally in front of their best friend. "Umm no, he didn't say anything, I just felt bad and thought it would upset him. Now I know that he was fine with it", he said with a fake smile at Maryse who was staring at her.

"What was this crap shows thing you were talking about?", Maryse seemed quite eager to know about it. Eve wondered if John had told her about the arguments they had regarding tv, not wanting to take any chances, she tried to play it as lightly as possible. One thing she was sure of, John wanted to portray her as a fantastic wife and their life as a happily married one.

"Oh, it's nothing much. We just have small arguments sometimes about who will watch what on tv. I like to watch the soap operas and you know John, he likes to watch sports channels all the time. Just little disagreements, that's all." Eve tried to play it as casual as possible.

"Oh yeah, John talked about that too. His version is a little different from your's though, I don't know who is speaking the truth." Maryse said while flipping her platinum blonde hair, her favourite gesture. "He said that you two used to have arguments before but not now. He said you came out with the idea of recording the shows at night and watching them during daytime when John is out so that he can watch his favourite sports at night. Pretty impressive idea I must say."

For a whole few minutes, Eve sat silent, her mouth hanging open a little. Whatever John had told Maryse was actually a pretty good idea and she wondered why he hadn't actually done the same at home yet. Well anyway she was going to surprise him tonight with this idea and see how he reacted. All these lies by John was actually making him miserable inside. She was being protected in front of her friends and she thought so badly of her husband. Eve vowed in her mind to try and make things better with John starting from that night. But as it turned out, he had told Maryse even more about them.

Suddenly Maryse leaned forward and grinned at her. "You didn't tell me you have started dancing as well, well dirty dancing actually, I see the love between you and John is spilling out of control."

"What?" Eve shrieked, "Who told you that? Wait, John told you that? I don't know what you are talking about." She was even more confused now, if that was possible.

Maryse however, just smirked in return. "Oh, don't hide from me, I always knew you had it in you, you were a trained dancer after all. But I never thought you would use that talent in strip dance of all things", she winked at her.

"What?", Eve shrieked one again. "I still don't understand what are you talking about, what strip dance and what has it to do with me?"

Maryse sighed dramatically, "Okay, enough beating around the bush, John said he loves the strip tease dances you do for him, especially wearing the the deep red lingerie you bought for this special occasion. I am sure by the end of every dance you two probably go at it right on the sofa, eww, I should not think about it", the blonde said with disgust in her voice, but right after she smirked at the confused brunette again, "But really, that's how it goes eternal time right?", she asked wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

Eve was overwhelmed. This particular information was too much for her to take in. She could not understand why John would tell this of all things about her. She had no red lingerie, had not done any striptease dances for him, but come to think of it, she could actually dance if she wanted to and she actually wanted to see the look on John's face when she performed the dance in front of him in short red lingerie, he had always told her she looked the best in red and black. She smiled inwardly at the thought. Also her face flushed at the thought of them making love on the sofa, they had not actually made love for a few weeks now.

"Wow", Eve exclaimed on the outside, "I don't know what to say, I never thought John would say such things to anyone. I am embarrassed to say the least", she tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Despite all the arguments and conflicts she and John had in the past couple of months, her love for him increased tenfold.

"I understand how you feel", Maryse smiled gently at her, "But you should not feel embarrassed, John have shared with me everything until now, I doubt he will stop anytime soon. It's only to me he revealed it anyway, you don't have to worry about me. Don't be mad at him. Actually he was much happier after sharing with me, may be you should do the same."

"Yeah, I should." Eve sighed, "It was nice meeting you Maryse, but I think I should go now, I need to do some shopping and reach home before John returns from work", she stood up.

"Nonsense", Maryse too stood up and pushed Eve down on the seat, "In our talk you completely forgot that you are supposed to have lunch with me today, now wait here while I go warm the food. It will take only a few minutes." She left the room and went to the kitchen, leaving the brunette deep in thought.

The best friends had a nice dinner, with Eve complimenting the blonde on her booming skills, she asked for some tips as well. They talked about Mike, their life and the places he visited on his trip. Finally it was time for Eve to leave the Mizanin house.

"Oh, I have a request to make to you. Don't tell John that you came here today", Maryse said as she along with Eve walked to the main gate to see her off. The brunettes looked at her surprised. She asked the reason for such a weird request.

"See, thing is, everything that John told me about you, he confided them in me, he didn't want you to hear them. I promised him that I would not tell anyone. But I was so happy for both of you that I could not help myself but to call you here and reveal them to you. Many people don't know this, but such small things greatly help in strengthening the bond between a couple. You are my best friend too, I could not hide it from you, but I did break my promise to John. The best and the only way to handle this situation is to not tell John that you met me or that I told you anything what he said."

Maryse's act was so genuine that Eve couldn't help but be convinced of her words and promised her to not spill anything to John. Eve too was actually thinking along the same path, she didn't want to confront John about his visit to Maryse, she would instead surprise him with her act and for that she would have to make a little trip to a lingerie shop in her way back home. She promised to Maryse and after finally saying goodbye, got in her car and drove off. John was in for a big surprise that night.

Once Eve was out of sight, Maryse looked towards the sky and left out a deep breath. "Phew, that was tough but thank God mission Eve is accomplished, now to deal with John."

A/N2- Hope you liked this chapter. Bet you didn't imagine the conversation to go like this. I will post the next and the last chapter soon.

Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing, just the plot.

A/N1- Thanks very much for the reviews friends. Glad that you liked the previous chapter. This is the last chapter of the story, hope you like it as well.

John left work early that day. He didn't want to be late for home after visiting Maryse and argue with Eve. He had been doing plenty of that lately. He had to eat breakfast at a roadside hotel and it was worse than what Eve usually cooked. He ate from the company canteen at lunch break and after a couple of hours he was sitting in front of Maryse at her home.

"What do you mean Eve came here earlier? She was not supposed to know about my visit and it would be a huge coincidence that she would want to meet you today only. You are sure you didn't pull any tricks?" That was John's reaction when he learnt that Eve had visited Maryse earlier and had lunch with her. He feared what she would have told about him.

"Relax", the blonde waved without care, "Believe it or not but I too was very surprised when she called me wanting to visit and have lunch with me. However I didn't tell her anything about you wanting to meet me and she too didn't seem to know about it. We just had some interesting talk, had lunch and then she left." Maryse was really a pro a lying.

"Interesting? Define interesting." John sounded curious, "I bet she came here to complain about me and say how I am accusing her of everything wrong. What did she tell?", he replied with little anger.

"What?"Maryse on the other hand sounded fully surprised. "Why would she complain about you? She was actually praising you loads. Said she was very happy with you."

John couldn't believe his ears. His wife came to visit her best friend and didn't rant about him? Rather she praised him? His mind was a complete mess right now. "Wait, let me get this straight. Eve came here and praised thongs about me? Did she mention about the problems we are going through?", he asked.

"Problems? What problems? Eve didn't once mention about any problems. She talked about few issues though, like cooking, doing laundry and watching tv, but she said that is all sorted and there is no problem at all. She spoke highly of you and how you handled the matters." Maryse supplied.

"Okay lets hear it. What did she say about her cooking?" John was now very much curious, he wanted to see what lies Eve had fed her best friend. He already had an idea though and feared the worst.

"One of the main reasons she loves you is because you don't complain much. Eve was scared a few times that she messed up while cooking but you barely noticed it. That's an honest mistake really which most us housewives do, she is just glad that you support her over it. I heard that you didn't eat breakfast today?" Maryse asked.

John was still digesting the revelations he heard from Maryse, he just nodded to the last part and didn't say anything. He was thinking why would Eve lie about his yelling and angry remarks on her cooking. She seemed to be taking the blame herself while protecting him.

Maryse continued on his nodding, "Oh she is very upset about that, she almost cried while saying it to me. She said that once you talked of leaving early today, she realised she could not make you breakfast that quick and you completely understood it and decided on having it outside. But Eve really felt terrible on the inside", she replied while noticing him intently, John seemed a little baffled. Actually he was so shocked he couldn't even object to whatever she was saying.

"I will handle it later with Eve", he muttered to himself. "Oh I am perfectly okay with it, Eve really wanted to try but I stopped her. Anyway what more did she talk about?", he spoke out loud and was intrigued to know the rest.

Maryse flipped her hair, "She talked about how you were doing laundry the other day, she said she really wanted to help but could not because she was really sick. She was very glad that you told her to rest and took care of her, she loved you even more then. She was particularly happy because you didn't seem to go mad and were smiling later. Really I think doing own laundry is a great thing, helps appreciate your clothes more. I am really glad you looked after her John and she is too", the blonde added at the end for that extra effect.

The effect was clearly visible now on John's face. He just sat staring at her, his mouth hanging open a little. For a few minutes he could not form any coherent sentence. After a while he said, "Umm yeah, I am glad Eve felt like that, no I really didn't mind it much either, it was actually refreshing." Now that he thought about it, he really wasn't upset at that, he realised he was just mad at the thought of doing it. "Wow, Eve really saved me, I wonder why instead of trying to downplay me, she is telling lies to cover me, may be I am in the wrong here and need to understand her properly", he thought in his mind.

Maryse was pretty glad to see the desired effects on him. She continued to play her role. "Eve was very happy with your idea of recording the tv shows, you know so that you can watch the sports channels you want to at night. She said you two used to have little arguments before about it but not anymore."

A million thoughts were racing through John's mind, he tried to sort them rationally. He realised that Eve was trying to portray him as the good and loving husband which he had definitely failed to do in the past few months. She was lying to even her best friend about him, this just proved how much she loved and cared for him. He should probably try to look at things from her perspective as well, things would be much easier that way. He made a mental note to change his attitude completely from that night itself and he would fulfill all his promises and responsibilities of a good husband to her.

"You look a little disturbed there John, why? Was Eve telling me lies? She seemed pretty genuine while talking about you. Are you two not happy with each other? Because that's the vibe I am getting here." Maryse had to say it, she needed to see how much her words had affected John and if he was going to act on it. This part was crucial.

John panicked on the inside but quickly collected himself. Whatever lies Eve had told Maryse, she had done to protect John and their family. Just because he was a hothead didn't mean he wouldn't do the same. His love and respect for Eve increased many times, the irony was even if it was due to her telling lies.

"No no, Eve was telling truth it's just that she downplayed herself a little. She is the one actually responsible for the happiness of our family, she is the best wife one can ask for, no offence to you Ryse", John added the last part with a smile.

"None taken", the blonde waved nonchalantly, "Yeah, Eve is a great woman and you are a great husband to her, you two always deserve the best. I am little angry at Eve though", Maryse replied but there was no hint of anger in her voice. It was clear that she was just playing with him.

"Why? Did she do something wrong?", John was genuinely curious even though he knew she was just playing.

Maryse smiled inwardly, this part she had planned at the last moment. "Oh Eve kept talking about some beautiful necklace you have bought for her on your anniversary and when I asked to see it, she said she didn't wear or bring it because it was an expensive jewellery and she didn't feel like wearing it outside. I asked to see it the next time I visit your home and she acted really strange, saying she wants to always keep it locked and only wear it on the right occasion. Well I didn't tell her anything but really what harm is done if I just look at it. I understand that the necklace is very beautiful and expensive and that Eve looks fantastic with it but I just want to appreciate a good piece of jewellery. You don't tell her anything about it though or she may feel bad, I am sure she didn't mean it to come out this way."

John immediate felt worse than before. Eve was clearly boasting on how loving and caring her husband was but she obviously didn't plan for it to turn into this. Of course she acted strange, he had not given her a necklace on their anniversary, actually he now remembered they fought that day. He realised he hadn't even presented Eve with a jewellery in a long time. Another instance where he failed to prove himself as an ideal husband.

"Oh yeah, that...necklace. Eve is really very protective of it, I can tell from her side that she didn't want what she said to come out as rude, I fully believe the next time you visit us, she will show you the necklace. It's really beautiful." John was terrible at telling lies but that came out smooth enough. Actually it wouldn't be a lie after tonight, he would make sure of it.

Maryse smiled fully, "Great, then that is settled, I definitely want to see all the hype with this necklace, it better be good", she mock threatened.

John smiled, "It will...I mean it is good, you will see it yourself. Well I better get going then. It was nice talking to you after such a long time. Come visit us soon, you and Mike", in all the talks, he had completely forgotten the main reason he wanted to talk with Maryse in the first place, but that was definitely not needed now.

"Oh listen, I forgot to tell you this, but promise me you won't tell Eve about your visit to me", Maryse requested as she came outside to see-off John. Just like Eve reacted, John too was surprised and asked her the cause.

"Eve didn't want you to know that she visited me, for reasons I don't know. All these things I said to you, she confided in me and made me promise that I would not tell it to anyone, not even you or Mike. I can do it with Mike but you are my best friend and it concerns you too, so I couldn't help myself but to reveal them to you. Many people don't know this but such small things greatly help in strengthening the bond between a couple. You are my best friend too, I could not hide it from you, but I did break my promise to Eve. The best and the only way to handle this situation is to not tell her that you met me or that I told you anything what she said." Maryse fed him the same thing she fed his wife.

As with Eve, John too was fooled by Maryse's masterly act and was convinced of what she said. He too promised her not to tell anything to Eve and after they hugged and bade good byes, he got in his car and drove off for his home. He had everything planned, he just needed to make a little detour to a jewellery shop before returning home. He was determined to make everything right with his wife, Eve was in for a big surprise that night.

Just like before, after John was out of sight, Maryse looked towards the sky and let out a deep breath. "Hope my plan works, lies are bad but not when they can be used to build something positively better, they are after all called, Pretty Lies." She thanked God for everything good in life.

The End

A/N2- That's the end of the story. I left the rest to the imagination of you readers. I can only hope that good things are in future for them.

I will try to write more with this couple as soon as possible, they are needed on fanfiction haha. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. Reviews are highly appreciated. Until next time, byeee!


End file.
